i'll catch you if you fall
by mrjustindrwb
Summary: hope y'all enjoy it! thankyou:) *commentplease*


capture 1.

haii,nama gue yfn, gue biasa dipanggil yn. gue tinggal di canada sama nyokap bokap dan kedua kakak gue. gue sekolah di canda senior highschool. gue ini blasteran indonesia - amrik,nyokap gue ini orang indonesia asli, sedangkan bokap gue orang amerik. diantara gue sama kakak - kakak gue ini, gue doang yang keliatan ada indonya, alias blasteran,sedangkan kakak gue dua duanya , kakak pertama gue namanya nick, dia udah kerja di perusahaan ternama dan tinggal di nyc. dan kakak kedua gue namanya jason, gue paling deket sama abang gue yang jason ini, kita satu sekolah juga, cuma bedanya dia grade 3 sedangkan gue baru masuk shs ini. back to stroy. hari ini bakal ada acara perlombaan di sekolah gue, dan bakal ada bazaar+proomnight juga dihari terakhir acaranya. yang ngadain acara ini murid canada shs grade 2 sama 3. "ynn, turun yukk, kita sarapan bareng mom sama dadd" kata jason teriak dari pintu luar kamar gue. "aaah iya jason turun duluan aja gue masih siap siap" "okee" akhirnya jason turun duluan ke ruang makan buat sarapan. galama itu gue keluar buat nyusul jason, mom sama dad yang udah duluan sarapan. "morning mom, dad" kata gue sambil mengecup pipi nyokap dan bokap gue ini. "hai sweety, you look so gorgeous todaay" kata dad sambil menatap gue kagum. "ah dad bisa aja, ini tuh biasa ajaaa" kata gue ke dad manja. dad hanya senyum sambil menggeleng dan melanjutkan membaca korannya. "sayang kamu mau sarapan apaa? mom udah ngebuatin fried egg sama bacon nih buat kamu" kata mom sambil ngasih susu coklat kesukaan gue. "yaudaah mom, aku arapan pake itu ajaa" " oke darl, here we aree" kata mom sambil ngasih sarapan buat gue. "it looks so yummy,i'll eat well!" kata gue semangat seraya menghabiskan sarapan gue+susu coklatnya. "yn cepeet dong, gue takut telat nihh" kata jason teriak dari luar rumah. "ah iya jason tunggu sebentaar,mom dad yn pergi dulu ya daaah" kata gue sambil lari keluar rumah dan nyusul jason ke dalam mobil. setelah itu gue pergi ke sekolah gue.

"goodluck jason for today,do your bestttt" kata gue sambil meluk abang gue ini. "aww,thanks sist, take care yn" kata jason sambil ngacak" rambut gue. " you too jasonn, byee." kata gue sambil pergi ninggalin jason.

"yn!" "caitlin,mileey!" kata gue sambil meluk kedua sahabat gue ini. mereka ini sahabat gue dari elementary school. "yn, lo harus ikut lomba nyanyi sambil main piano yn!" kata caitlin diikuti miley, "iya yn, lo harus ikut. lo pasti bakal menang yn" "ah tapi ini dadakan banget miley, caitlin...gue belom siap-..-" "udah ih pokoknya lo harus ikut yn! jangan sia siain kesempatan ini, gue udah siapin semuanya buat lo." kata miley ke gue "hah? maksud l-" "udah sini ikut kitaa aja" kata caitlin sama miley sambil narik gue ke suatu tempat. "woyy tunggu tunggu" kata gue berontak terus ngelepasin tangan gue dari mereka. "kita mau kemanasih? jawaaab gue." kata gue sambil natap heran kedua sahabat gue. miley sama itlin bukannya jawab pertanyaan malah saling natap terus narik gue lagi-_- "hihh miley caitlin jawa-" "DIEM YN" teriak mereka ke gue. sumpah itu ngagetin banget oke-.- " ..iy..iyaiya.." kata gue.

"nih auditorium, lo bakal perfom disini, lo dapet urutan nomer 6 dari 8 peserta, sambil nunggu giliran lo, lo bisa latihan dulu di tempatnya justin lo tinggal kesana aja." kata miley jelasin semuanya ke gue. "kita nunggu disini yn, ganbatte!" kata caitlin diikuti anggukan miley. "ta-ta-tapi tapi..." "gaada tapi tapi yn!" kata miley. "ah iyaiya gue pergi sekarang-.-" "pinterrr:3" dasar miley. akhirnya gue pergi ninggalin miley sama caitlin.

"gila ya, kalo bukan garagara miley sama caitlin maksa gue, mana mau gue ikut lomba gini hih." kata gue ngegerutu sendiri, "ini mana lagi ruangannya justin. AHHH gue aja gatau justin itu siapa ihh mileeeyyyyyyyyyyyy." kata gue ngomog sendiri. jelas gue gatau, gue baru beberapa bulan disini dan gue gatau jelas justin itu siapa-_- galama gue muter muter gajelas disitu, gue ngeliat ada anak kelas 3 mungkin, ganteengbgt coyyy. rambutnya blonde fliphair gitu dan gue bisa liat jelas warna matanya hazel gitu anjir. "sumpah ganteng banget itu..." kata gue dalem hati. "ah iya siapa tau dia tau ruangannya justin justin itu" kata gue bergumam sendiri. " hmm permisi, boleh nanyaa? ruangannya justin dimana ya?" kata gue nanya ke pemuda itu "ohh, lo tinggal lurus aja, nanti ada toilet, sebrangannya ruangan gue kok." "hah? ruangan lo? lo justin?..." "hmm iya, gue justin. lo siapa yaa? kok nanyain ruangan gue?" kata justin ke gue dengan nada bingung. "ohh iya, gue yn, temennya miley. katanya miley, gue bisa latihan diruangan o dulu sambil nunggu giliran gue." kata gue ngejelasin ke justin. "ohh lo temennya miley toh, okeoke ayo gue anterin ke ruangan gue yn." kata justin sambil senyum ke gue. "ahh..i-i-iya justin.." kata gue terus ngikutin justin ke ruangannya. "sumpah ini cowo kok ganteng banget yaa..." kata gue dalem hati. "nih yn, udah sampe, lo masuk ajaa yn." kata justin ke gue. "ah iya justin" kata gue sambil masuk ke ruangan. "ini..khusus buat lo tin?" tanya gue ke dia. "yaaa kayanya sih gitu hahaha." katanya dia sambil ketawa, gue bales senyum aja. "okedeh yn, gue tinggal dulu yaa, goodluck buat lombanyaa" kata justin. "ah iyaa thanksss justinnn." justin bales gue dengan senyum me-ma-ti-kan itu lalu pergi keluar ruangan. dan gue pun latian buat perfom nanti...

"daaan peserta selanjutnya adalaah...yfn! kepada peserta dipersilahkan untuk maju! tepuk tangannya dong para audience!" kata mc itu bersemangat. gue bisa denger jelas disitu miley,caitlin,jason sama yang lain teriak teriakin nama gue.. gue maju sambil senyum terus langsung duduk di kursi piano sambil memainkan lagu "if this was a movie" by taylor swift

Last night I heard my own heart beating  
Sounded like footsteps on my stairs  
Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
Even though I know you're not there  
I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
Thinking 'bout everything we've been through  
Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
When time stood still and I had you

gue ngeliat ke arah penonton ternyata disitu ada justin juga sama jason. gue ngelanjutin nyanyi dan main pianonya.

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

gue denger jelas banget miley caitlin teriak nama gue sehabis gue nyanyiin reff ini, gue senyum natapin mereka dan lanjutin nyanyi lagi.

I know people change and these things happen  
But I remember how it was back then  
Wrapped up in your arms and our friends were laughing  
'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them,  
Now I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street  
Flashback to the night when you said to me,  
"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you  
Not before I knew how much I had to lose"

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

If you're out there,  
If you're somewhere,  
If you're moving on,  
I've been waiting for you.  
Ever since you've been gone  
I just want it back the way it was before.  
And I just wanna see you back at my front door.  
And I say

mata gue udah berkaca kaca...entah gue yang terlalu menghayati lagu ini atau gue keinget sama dia...jaden

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would before you said it's not that easy  
Before the fight, before I locked you out  
But I take it all back now

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

setelah gue selesai nyanyi, gue berdiri terus nunduk sebagai tanda hormat gue. gue denger gemuruh suara semua orang denger nama gue,seneng banget rasanya. gue balik ke belakang panggung ternyata disitu udah ada miley,caitlin,jason sama justin. "ynn! suara lo bagus banget tadi yaampun mana pianonya keren banget lagi." kata miley ke gue,gue cuma nyengir aja. "iyanih yn, you're too perfeect darrl." kata si caitlin ikut ikutan, "ah nobody's perfect cimiiit" kata gue sambil nyubit idung caitlin. caitlin meringgis kesakitan sedangkan gue sama miley malah ketawa ngakak-.- "ohhiya lo dipanggil jason tuh yn" kata miley ke gue. "ohh oke, gue tinggal dulu yaa" kata gue berlalu terus pergi nyari jason.

"hei jasonn" kata gue menyapa abang gue ini. dia lagi sama justin. "hei ynn, ini gue pengen ngenalin lo sama sobat gue nih. namanya justin drew bieber, dia nyanyi+main alat musik kaya lo. siapa tau kalian bisa sharing." kata jason ngejelasin panjang lebar ke gue. "hmm jason, gue udah kenal dia ehehehe." kata gue sambil nyengir ke jason. "loh udah? justin lo kenal adek gue? kok lo gabilaang." kata jason protes ke justin. "eheheh iya gue taunya dia yn temennya miley. gue gatau kalo dia adek lo, abis gamirip sih" kata justin polos. "wah sialan lo tin-.- eh eh gue tinggal kalian dulu ya, dipanggil sama michael nih" kata jason sambil berlalu ninggalin gue sama justin.

"hmm, lo belajar piano autodidak yn?" kata justin membuka pembicaraan. "kuncinya sih diajarin sama nyokap, buat selanjutnya iya gue belajar dari internet sama buku aja eheheh." kata gue bales ke justin. justin hanya mengganguk tanda ia mengiyakan. abis itu, hening krik. "yn, gue punya free ice cream ticket nih, mau gue traktir gaak?" tanya justin ke gue. gue jawab antusias bangeet, "maau bangeet justinnn!" kata gue ke justin. justin senyum aja abis itu dia narik tangan gue ke stand ice cream di bazaar

"lo mau yang manaa yn?" "vannila chocochips sama rainbow:3" "ngeh maruk-.- okeokee ini punya lo" "biarinn;p makasihh justinnnn" kata gue ke justin sambil jingkrak jingkrak. gue suka banget sama yang namanya ice cream, jadi wajar kalo gue gini. "ahahahaha yn, awas jatoh itu, sama samaa;)" kata justin ke gue. gue diem aja, asik makan ice cream. kalo udah ada ice cream, gue punya dunia sendiri. aka gabsia di ganggu gugat.

"yn kita balik ke auditorium yuk, nunggu hasil pengumuman pemenang." kata justin. gue bales angguk aja tanda mengiyakan. ternyata di jalan gue ketemu sama si iblis. musuh gue dari sd. "hih kenapa dia disini" gue menggeram kesal. "yn? lo gapapa?" tanya justin bingung ke gue. "gue gapapa tin,ohiya lo duluan aja gue pengen ke toilet bentar" gue langsung lari ninggalin justin, gue denger banget justin manggil manggil nama gue, tapi tetep gue tinggalin.

"ah sial kenapa disaat kaya gini toiletnya malah rusak gini-.- toilet umum aja kaliya.." kata gue dalem hati. akhirnya gue pergi menuju lantai 3 karena disanalah satu satunya toilet umum yang bisa gue pake sekarang. sehabis gue dari toilet dan hendak keluar...

"jaden?!"

"hey baby"

bersambung please comment. sorry kalo typo it's my first time hope you'll enjoy it!^^


End file.
